


Old School

by SaltnBurnIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Dead Marco Bott, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltnBurnIt/pseuds/SaltnBurnIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Jean and his friends gather at their old high school to reminisce and catch up with each other.  This year, there's really only one thing to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> Got this plot bunny by listening to "Old School" by Hedley. Highly recommend listening to before/while/after reading this.

Pulling into the largely average town of Trost in a beaten down rust bucket of a Honda Civic, Jean started shaking from nerves. Muttering to himself, “Why the hell am I freaking out so much? I was just here a few months ago, nothing to be worried about,” Jean continued onto the main street, car rattling along, disturbing the quiet of the town. Slowing down to far below the speed limit as if to delay the inevitable, the driver rubbed his face with one hand, feeling the stubble he didn’t feel like shaving off the past few days. Spotting the tell tale sign ‘Trost High School’, he sighed shakily and pulled into the mostly empty parking lot; it was the middle of summer after all.

Jean parked and just sat there, seeing how long it would take for someone to notice and pull him out of his vehicle. Suddenly, it seemed like the car was shrinking around him, as if trapping him, causing him to start to hyperventilate. Hearing the car door screech open, he turned wide eyes to the intruder. A single arm reached in to drag him out, causing Jean to struggle against him. Shouting out, Jean fell out of his car and onto the asphalt, scraping an elbow in the process.

Calmly, the brunet who pulled him out of that screaming metal death trap put a hand on his shoulder to cease his trembling and apologized, “Jean, dude, I didn’t mean to freak you out like that. You okay? I think Armin has some band-aids in the car.”

Grabbing onto the hand that was offered him, Jean stood back up on his feet, brushing off the dirt that accumulated whilst he was on the ground. Letting out a grin, he gave his friend a tight hug. “It’s okay, Jeagar. I just haven’t been the same these past few weeks.”

Clapping the man on the back a few times, Eren smiled back sadly, “I can’t even imagine. The offer I gave you last month still stands. You’re welcome to crash at my place if it becomes too rough for ya.”

Wincing at Eren’s choice of words, Jean rubbed the back of his neck in irritation, “I don’t want to be a burden. I’m an adult; I can handle myself.” Pausing, he sighed, “Thank you for the offer. I do appreciate it.”

“Think nothing of it, Pony Jerky,” Eren smirked, going back to calling Jean his nickname from high school. Ignoring Jean’s complaints about the name choice, he continued, “Did you bring the grill-able foods?”

Nodding, Jean opened his back driver’s side door to reveal the packages of hotdogs and hamburgers he brought as requested. Turning and raising a single eyebrow, he thought aloud, “Please tell me someone else brought buns because I was just told meat to grill.”

Eren nodded and gestured towards the back of the school. “Yeah Reiner did. Everyone else is here and the main thing we needed to start our cookout is the last to arrive. Here, let me help carry all that shit. I’m glad you bought so much. I know for a fact that Reiner and Bertholt can each down an entire 8-pack of hotdogs.” He reached in and grabbed a few of the many bags of packaged meat, Jean following behind in his actions.

Growing anxious again at the prospect of seeing all his old friends again, Jean asked, hoping his voice didn’t squeak, “So who did you invite to this?”

Eren started listing off names, “Me and you, obviously,” Jean rolled his eyes at that, “Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Bertholt, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Krista. The whole gang.” Catching himself at that last part, he looked back to Jean to gauge his reaction. 

Jean just looked down at the grass after they crossed the parking lot and stated, “Well that is the whole gang, isn’t it?”

Eren looked apologetic. “I didn’t mean…” he tried to defend himself.

Jean just looked at him, mouth tight, “Just…stop,” he whispered, “You didn’t mean it, I know.” He pushed his way passed Eren, making his way to the loud group of people that were setting up a grill in the soccer field behind the school.

Seeing who was walking towards them with a purpose, leaving Eren in the dust, the group collectively shouted out ‘hello’s and ‘how you doing’s while waving their hands in greeting. Feeling the positive energy from his entrance, Jean couldn’t hold back a large smile as everyone came up to him to give him a giant group hug. Ymir tried jumping onto his back in excitement, causing him to lose his balance, which made everyone want to jump in and make a dog-pile. Reiner accidentally elbowing Bertholt in the groin made everyone get up, groaning and dusting themselves off.

While Bertholt writhed on the ground in pain, Reiner stepped over him, grabbed the chilled meat from Jean and Eren, and went over to the grill to start preparing their meal. Ymir handed Jean a nice cold beer, opened courtesy of her handy bottle opener belt buckle. Thanking her and taking a gulp, Jean looked around at his old high school friends. Even though they had graduated from here six years ago and went their separate ways, they still found a way to gather once every summer for a cookout on the property. Most of the time, the night ended with the police whining about them partying on school property, but that’s what made it extra enjoyable. Seeing how everyone’s face lit up at seeing him, Jean decided it was a good choice to come out today instead of wandering around an empty house. 

Sitting down in an empty folding chair, continued to nurse his beer and watched his friends interact. Reiner was expertly grilling the burgers and dogs, occasionally going over to his boyfriend, Bertholt, who was still curled up on the ground, and poked him with his foot to make sure he was still alive. Ymir had Krista pulled onto her lap, both laughing at a story that Eren was energetically telling them. Ymir’s ring glinted in the sun, catching Jean’s eye. Ymir and Krista were the first ones to marry in their group of misfits, right out of high school. After almost six years of marriage, the two were going as strong as ever. 

Armin and Annie were chatting quietly by the condiment table. Armin had been hired on as a history teacher at the very same high school they graduated from, so he and Eren had bought a small house together in the neighborhood and were planning on tying the knot in December during Armin’s Christmas break. Eren had made himself into a New York Times bestselling author a few years ago with his book series about humankind defending themselves against flesh-eating giants. Last he heard, the book series was being turned into a television series. Annie had gone to the police academy fresh out of high school and was now a successful officer in Las Vegas.

Connie, still with a completely shaved head, was helping his heavily pregnant fiancée, Sasha, to a chair. They had started dating at the tail end of high school after dancing around asking each other out for years. They had planned on getting married eventually, regardless, but after hearing his daughter got knocked up, Sasha’s father basically forced Connie to propose. They built a cabin in the middle of nowhere and lived off the land. They paid bills by Connie selling handmade clothing and Sasha selling her leftover kills from hunting.

Mikasa sat next to Jean, quiet a mouse, startling him from his thoughts. She took the half-full beer bottle from his hand, noticing that he hadn’t drank from it for the past few minutes. Giving him a look of concern, she commented, “You looked lost in thought so I decided to keep you company. No one deserves to be alone, especially with what has happened recently.”

Tensing up, Jean played with the chain necklace he had on. Sure he had been alone the past few weeks, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault but his. All of his friends and family had reached out and offered anything imaginable; food, company, somewhere to rest his head, but he had refused every one. He was too proud of a person to accept help from people he knew were judging him based on how he had been handling himself through this ordeal. The only person he allowed to see how he was really feeling was his therapist but he didn’t know her in his day-to-day life.

He half-heartedly glared at the Japanese woman. Once upon a time, they tried dating in middle school, figured out that they weren’t interested in each other. Jean confessed to her that he was gay and she confessed to him that she was asexual. Since then, they were close friends. She was the one he kept in contact with the most since graduation. She owned and taught at her own karate studio the next town over, living in an apartment directly above the studio that Reiner and Bertholt rented out as well.

Reaching out for his beer he was ready to start drinking again, Jean started chatting with his friend once she placed the bottle back in his palm, “How’s your business treating you? Got any prodigies popping up?”

Mikasa shrugged with one shoulder. “There is an eight year old that is up for her black belt test but other than that, the usual. I did tell you that Eren and Armin started classes, right?” Jean nodded in the affirmative. “Eren keeps trying to challenge me and acts surprised when I land his ass on the matt every time.”

Laughter burst out of his throat, “Why am I not surprised?”

Mikasa opened her mouth, looking like she was about to say something when Reiner interrupted with a shout, “Food’s done!” Cheers erupted from all the guests, standing to grab plates and buns. Once everyone sat down with their hotdogs drowning in relish, hamburgers swimming in ketchup, and deliciously salty chip, they started stuffing their faces. Thanking Reiner for doing such a fabulous job grilling between bites, the group of friends enjoyed their meal in relative silence. That is, until Reiner blurted out, “So who’s going to attempt shoving as many hotdogs in their mouth as possible?”

Everyone paused mid bite before turning to Jean who pointedly ignored everyone by staring at his mustard splattered paper plate. He leveled his breathing, trying to prevent the sobs that were trying to burst forth. He knew that the elephant in the room had to be addressed and it may as well be him that started the conversation. Looking up at everyone through tears threatening to fall, he smiled painfully and asked, “How many could Marco fit? Nine?”

Letting out a breath, Reiner nodded, “Yeah he got nine and I always got second place with eight. Never figured out how he fit that extra one in there. I always thought you had him practice on your dick.”

Jean chuckled wetly, “That implies that I am hung like a horse…Don’t say anything, Jeagar! As much as I appreciate the thought, it had nothing to do with me. He just had a freakishly large mouth.” He fiddled with his plate a bit before adding, “So I decided to continue vet school next semester instead of taking a year off.”

Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder while the others congratulated him on his plans to continue his education to become a veterinarian. She commented, “Marco wouldn’t want you to take the time off on his behalf. He knew what being a vet would mean to you. Hell, it meant a lot to him too. I remember how excited he was when you got accepted.”

Eren smiled, “Yeah and then he threw an even bigger party when he found out he got accepted as well a week later.” Everyone laughed, not really remembering the party due to being completely wasted during the duration of it. “Marco always threw the best parties. I remember his open house after high school graduation, where his parents let him have a keg as long as we gave them our keys. I think I have a picture of Mikasa expertly doing a keg stand.”

Armin spoke up, “You do. It’s framed and hung up in our living room.”

Eren waved his unoccupied hand around in excitement, “And remember his parties for when the Hobbit movies came out? He dressed up as Thorin and made Jean be Bilbo!”

Jean smirked, “That wig was way too itchy and don’t even get me started on the feet I had to wear the whole night. Marco never could pull off the facial hair though.”

“I dressed up as Harry Potter for shits and giggles and Marco challenged me to a duel to determine if Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings was better,” Eren joked. “We used the fire place tools to have a mock sword fight and I ended up grabbing a hot poker and sticking him in the ass with it.”

“He ended up getting a scar on his ass cheek thanks to you,” Jean stuck his tongue out which Eren retaliated with sticking his own tongue out.

Bertholt contributed, “Remember the senior prank Marco and Armin planned and successfully pulled off?”

Reiner giggled, “I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen Mr. Smith so mad. He was trying to catch one of the pigs when it shit all over his slacks.”

“I am so glad that he never found out who did it or else I would’ve never gotten hired,” Armin interjected. He pointed to everyone and added, “And if anyone tells Erwin – god that’s still weird to say his first name- about it, I will gut you. Plus, it was Marco’s idea, I just helped gather the pigs and grease.”

Jean, feeling uncomfortable about the topic being discussed, started playing with the gold band on his left hand. Annie noticed the movement and her hard features softened. Cutting through the laughter about the senior prank, she inquired, “It was supposed to be next week, wasn’t it? The wedding?”

What felt like an ice pick ran through Jean’s heart at her words, freezing up his fidgeting fingers. Of course Annie would be the blunt one to bring up something that should be taboo according to Jean. Most of the others looked like they had sucked on a lemon, Annie having surprised them as well with her frankness.

Sucking it up, Jean pulled his chain necklace from underneath his t-shirt, exposing the matching gold band. “It was planned for five days from today.” Gripping the band tight in his left hand, he brought his hand up to kiss it quickly before holding it against his painfully beating heart. “I couldn’t bear to pawn it to pay for school. I’m pretty sure Marco would never forgive me if I did anyways.”

Silence reined for a few moments until Ymir spoke up, “I remember when Marco was planning on proposing to you last year. He was so nervous that he called me up crying, worrying that you’d say no and move out. Freckles even had the entire day planned out with riding horses on a beach to a romantic picnic and all that smushy romantic crap. Then you had to one-up him by proposing the day before in the middle of a trail ride with your horses.”

“He screamed so loud that he spooked my horse and she took off with me. I got her under control and Marco caught up to me. He looked so mad and I thought he was going to say no about the whole proposal thing but instead he yelled at me for beating him to the punch. We still had that picnic the next day though,” Jean informed the group, smiling at the memory.

Glancing at his almost empty bottle of beer, he raised it up in a toast. The rest lifted their various bottles, cans, and cups as well. “To Marco,” he said.

“To Marco,” everyone echoed before taking a drink.

The melancholic man stood, throwing away his trash, and turned to Armin to ask, “Is Mr. Smith still okay with me doing that speech at the beginning of the school year?”

The blond nodded, “Yep. Talked to him yesterday about it and he said you’re scheduled to come in on the second day of school.”

“Good,” he turned to wave to his friends, “It’s nice seeing you all again in a better setting than last time but I have to go over more legal paperwork with mom before we can put that asshole behind bars for good. I’ll see all of you in December.” Hearing the various goodbyes, Jean shuffled back to his car but not before listening to people ask Armin in hushed tones what the topic of the speech was supposed to be.

Armin softly replied, “The dangers of driving drunk and texting while driving.”

Sniffling, Jean climbed into the driver’s seat before sighing as if a giant weight was lifted off his chest. This was the longest he’d been in a group of people since the funeral and he still didn’t feel ready to be let back loose into the real world yet. Glancing at the empty passenger seat and letting it sink in that it would never be filled properly again, Jean laid his face in his hands and let out a loud sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. What is wrong with me?


End file.
